Dawn "Wood"
Para más información sobre su "sombra", véase: Ōrora Dawn "Wood" es uno de los personajes de Happy Tree Friends 2. Fue creada por la usuaria DragónAcuario. Biografía del personaje Dawn es una ardilla de color verde con una marca de diamante azul sobre la cabeza y su cola, parecida a la de Nutty, es muy voluminosa y parece tener un aspecto despeinado, además de que su punta se enrosca hacia fuera (A diferencia de otros personajes ardilla) y se degrada a azul. Sus ojos aun teniendo forma de Pac-Man, tienen un aro rojo rodeándolos. Tiene unas garras verdosas en las manos (que parece que puede sacar a voluntad). Lleva un vestido marrón. A partir de Fourfold Self Tiene un brazo de metal (Creado por Sniffles) que sustituye su brazo izquierdo. Su nombre viene de porque sus colores corresponden a los colores que aparecen normalmente en las auroras (Dawn=Aurora). Le gusta meditar, escribir poemas de lo que ve, cantar y estar tranquila en general.thumb|left|Dawn en estado enloquecido Su personalidad es calmada y servicial, a pesar de venir de cuna ilustre (es decir, viene de una familia adinerada), como se demuestra en un episodio. Adora los bebes y suele ser la niñera de los personajes bebes. Dawn tiene un trauma de niñez (el cual se descubre en Living Memories) que provoca que cuando ve sangre en grandes cantidades enloquezca (su estado enloquecido se le conoce como "Mad Dawn") y sus ojos cambien a color carmín brillante (Aunque si sufre un ataque de ira o sufre un miedo extremo, las escleroticas se le vuelven negras), aunque rara vez mata a otro personaje en este estado. Sus muertes mayoritariamente involucran ser empalada o atropellada. Sus asesinatos normalmente suelen producirse por culpa de sus poderes y/o la ignorancia de Dawn. Dawn posee una "sombra" (Parecido a Dark) llamada "Ōrora". En varios episodios se ha visto que tiene alergía a las plumas, provocando que estornude descontrolablemente. En varios capítulos se ha visto que Dawn tiene habilidades telequinéticas, la capacidad de volar y poder hacer ataques de energia, que aparecen en Baby Troubles. También tiene la habilidad de hacer que la gente que le mire a los ojos sea atraída anormalmente hacia su persona; habilidad que Dawn llama "Capitvating Eye" (Cautivar la Mirada), que aparece por primera vez en el episodio irregular Moon-Viewing Recital. Además, parece tener algun tipo de clarividencia. Episodios de Dawn Muertes Famosas #A Beaudy-Red Dawn. #A Day at the Beach. #Heat-Haze Days. #A Date, a Day. #Dolling' if Bleed. Roles como protagonista Serie #A Beaudy-Red Dawn. #TV Fools. #Baby Troubles. #Hell of Wear. #Photos Canned. #Miracles of Luck. # Children Record. # SummerTime Record. # Fourfold Self. Videojuegos #Dawn's Song Smoochie. #Killing Football (Si se elige a ella). Episodios Irregulares #Moon-Viewing Recital. #Living Memories (Ka-Pow!). #Heat-Haze Days. #Pierrot. #Kagome Kagome. Roles como secundario #Become to The Past. #A Day at the Beach. #Dolling' if Bleed. #A Date, a Day. #A Last Chance. Roles de aparición #A Bad Act Of Pain. #Little Pacience. #Become to the Past. #Forget the Past. Poderes conocidos de Dawn *'Volar': Parece que es un poder de nacimiento. Este poder le permite desplacarse por el aire. *'Telequinesis': Tambien parece un poder de nacimiento. Le permite mover y controlar las cosas sin la necesidad de tocarlas. *'"Capitvating Eye"': Es un poder de nacimiento. Consiste en crear una atracción anormal de una persona hacia ella. Suele verse como si a Dawn se le vuelven los ojos rojos. *'Clarividencia': Parece un poder adquirido. Consiste en la habilidad de ver imagenes del futuro. Suele verse como el "Capitvating Eye", 'pero le aparecen unos circulos rojos alrededor de la pupila. *'Técnicas: Una serie de poderes que usa como ataques. **'Meteor First' y Comet First: Consiste en cargar energia en uno de los puños y lanzarlo a una velocidad mayor a la del sonido en forma de meteoros o de cometa (respectivamente). Son una parodia del Pegasus RyuSeiKen y del Pegasus SuiSeiKen (Respectivamente). **'Great Horn': Consiste en una onda de energia de gran potencia que es capaz de parar camiones de varias toneladas. Es una parodia del Great Horn. **'Viento congelante': Consiste en bajar la temperatura del entorno para congelar el agua del aire para congelar cualquier cosa. Es una parodia del Diamond Dust. **'Tornado de fuego': Consiste en aumentar la temperatura del entorno para crear fuego, y con él crear un tornado que pueda quemar cualquier cosa. Es una parodia del Hoo Yoku Tensho. **'Corriente de agua': Consiste en controlar el agua disponible en el entorno para crear una onda que adopta la forma de un Dragón. Es una parodia del Rozan Sho Ryu Ha. *'Visiones': Dawn tiene la capacidad de tener visiones de mundos alternativos. *'Pasar poder': Lo usa por primera vez en A Last Chance (Pero fallando), le permite pasar parte de su poder a otras personas para curarlas. *'Pesadillas': Dawn demuestra este poder en SummerTime Record, usándolo contra el Lider de los ladrones. Consiste en crear una ilusión donde su adversario sufre sus mayores miedos. * Multiplicación: Dawn adquiere esta habilidad en Fourfold Self. Le permite crear hasta tres copias de si misma, cada una con una personalidad propia: Una Dawn de pelaje rojo y una marca de diamante de color violeta que es muy infantil, otra Dawn de pelaje azul y una marca de diamante de color verde que es cascarrabias y otra Dawn de pelaje violeta y una marca de diamante de color rojo demasiado inteligente y analítica. Ocupaciones #Cantante/Guitarrista- Dawn's Song Smoochie. #Camarera- A Bad Act of Pain. #Niñera- Baby Troubles. #Campista- Hell of Wear, Children Record, SummerTime Record #Futbolista- Killing Football, Miracles of Luck. #Cientifica- Photos Canned. # Policia- . Relaciones Amistades De todos los personajes que son sus amigos, estos son con los que más interacciona: *'Cuddles': Es el primer Happy Tree Friends que conoció y se hicieron amigos con bastante facilidad. Normalmente ella duerme en una casita improvisada en las ramas de la casa de Cuddles. Cuando Dawn enloquece, es el único personaje que casi nunca ataca (cuando ataca a los HTF). En "Living Memories" se descubre como se conocieron. *'Giggles': Son buenas amigas. En varios episodios se le ven haciendo cosas juntas. Piensa que esta necesita un novio urgentemente porque sabe que ha salido con muchos otros personajes. *'Toothy': Le cae bien, además de que en A Day at the Beach se le ve yendo con él y Lammy a la playa, aun teniendo miedo a esta. *'Nutty: '''Son buenos amigos, aunque a Dawn le preocupa de sobremanera su adicción a los dulces. *'Flaky': Son amigas y siempre intenta que venzca sus miedos, siempre acabando malheridas las dos. *'Petunia': Se caen bien, aunque Dawn piensa que Petunia está un poco loca (por el Trastorno Obsesivo-Compulsivo de esta). *'Lammy': Son amigas, aunque a Dawn no le gusta pasar mucho tiempo con ella por Mr. Pickles. *'Disco Bear': Aunque le cae mal, son amigos. No le gusta que intente ligar con ella. *'Splendid': Son amigos, aunque ella piensa que es un héroe de pacotilla. Lo suele llamar "Berk" (idiota) de manera cariñosa *'Splendot: No lo conoce de mucho, pero le cae bien. *'''Pop: Solo lo conoce. Piensa que es irresponsable con su hijo, aunque sepa que lo quiere mucho. *'Personajes bebés': Los adora, ya que le gustan mucho los bebés. Suele ser su niñera. *'Lumpy': Le cae bien, aun a pesar de que la estupidez del alce la ponga al borde de la muerte en muchas ocasiones. *'Flippy': Son buenos amigos. Ella sabe de la existencia de Fliqpy y siempre evita que aparezca (Muchas veces no lo consigue). *'Kraftles:' Son buenos amigos. Varias veces Dawn ha ido a casa de Kraftles. *'Nutley': Tiene una gran amistad con él. *'Huggles': Han interactuado pocas veces, pero se ve que son buenos amigos. *'Berry': Han interactuado pocas veces, pero se ve que son amigas. *'Mellow': Son amigos. Aparentemente conoce parte de su vida y sabe que él es huerfano. Se sabe que tienen muchas cosas en común. *'Wollem:' A Dawn no le cae bien Wollem, pero como Zippy, quiere saber como llegó este a la vida de Mellow. En SummerTime Record lo comienza a considerar su amigo, al enterarse de que no es malo. *'Bitly:' Al ser el hemano menor de Mellow, a Dawn le cae bien. * Shiney: Son amigos, aunque tengan personalidades muy complementarias. Siempre le ayuda para que ineraccione con la gente. *'Ōrora': Es su sombra, creada para llenar el vacio de la muerte de sus padres. Es su mejor amiga y su "Hermana". *'Fantasie': Es una de sus amigas. Siempre que esta está triste, intenta animarla. *'Bloody' y Dave: Quiere ser amiga de los dos, ya que no le da miedo su aspecto. * Alise: La ve como una buena amiga, además de que es una de los pocos que saben que es un Ángel. * Rinne: Es su amiga y la protege de Shannon y Bonnie cuando estas la molestan por su pasado. * Bonnie Bunny y Bon Bon: Se llevan bien, pero no hablan mucho. Enemistad *'Fliqpy': Dawn odia a Fliqpy sobre todas las cosas, ya que se ve que casi cada vez que se encuentran, comienzan a luchar (Acabando bastantes veces con Dawn muerta). Siempre intenta evitar que aparezca. Cuando Flippy murió permanentemente, se alegró de no tener que ver otra vez a Fliqpy, como se menciona en SummerTime Record. *'Sunshine': A Dawn no le agrada este personaje y siempre lo evita cuando lo ve. De una extraña manera conoce el pasado de este personaje. *'Mr. Pickles': No sabe por qué, pero puede verlo moverse como si estuviera vivo (Como Mist) y le da mala espina, además de que lo ha visto matar a varios personajes sin ayuda de Lammy. *'Shifty y Lifty: '''A Dawn le caen muy mal los mapaches desde que le intentaron robar su collar en Miracles of Luck. Lifty comienza a caerle mejor desde que la salvó en SummerTime Record. *'Bonnie': A Dawn no le cae bien, aún sabiendo que ella y Mellow volvieron a ser amigos, pero no puede perdonarla por haber dejado a Mellow. En un episodio (sin nombre) la golpea por eso. *'Shannon': Dawn la odia tanto como Mellow (e incluso más), por molestar a Toothy y a Fantasie. La odia tanto que en Miracles of Luck la mató intencionalmente por molestar a Fantasie. *'Carrie': La odia desde que en un episodio intentó matarla. Asesinatos cometidos por Dawn Estado Normal *'Cuddles''' - 0 *'Giggles' - 1 ("Baby Troubles") *'Toothy' - 0 *'Lumpy' - 1 ("Baby Troubles") *'Petunia' - 1 ("Baby Troubles") *'Handy' - 1 ("Baby Troubles") *'Nutty' - 1 ("Baby Troubles") *'Sniffles' - 1 ("Baby Troubles") *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 0 *'The Mole' - 1 ("Baby Troubles") *'Disco Bear' - 1 ("Baby Troubles") *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 1 ("Miracles of Luck") *'Shifty' - 1 ("Miracles of Luck") *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Mr. Pickles' - 0 *'Truffles' - 0 *'Mellow' - 1 ("Hell or Wear" junto con The Mole) *'Bonnie' - 0 *'Zippy' - 0 *'Polo' - 0 *'Negu' - 0 *'Mist' - 0 *'Lemmy' - 1 ("Baby Troubles") *'Millie' - 0 *'Aaron' - 0 *'Patty' - 0 *'Miko' - 0 *'Mako' - 0 *'Lina' - 0 *'Lyko' - 0 *'Monchis' - 0 *'Mika' - 0 *'Nutley' - 0 *'Floppy' - 0 *'Frosty' - 0 *'Cubby' - 0 *'Daisy' - 0 *'Sunny' - 2 ("Baby Troubles", "Miracles of Luck") *'Dolly' - 0 *'Molly' - 0 *'Poisons' - 0 *'Derpy' - 0 *'Mimi' - 0 *'Swallon' - 0 *'Berry' - 0 *'Bonnibel' - 0 *'Sunshine' - 0 *'Kraftles' - 0 *'Security' - 0 *'Brainy' - 0 *'Cleany' - 0 *'Shiny' - 0 *'Dusky' - 0 *'Pranky' - 0 *'Eary' - 0 *'Wingles' - 1 ("Baby Troubles") *'Geeky' - 0 *'Bolt' - 0 *'Flashy' - 0 *'Bunny' - 0 *'Shannon' - 1 ("Miracles of Luck") *'Generic Tree Friends' - +11 ("Miracles of Luck") *'Otros' - +3 (varios bandidos y el lider de los bandidos en "Living Memories") Estado Enloquecido *'Cuddles' - 0 *'Giggles' - 0 *'Toothy' - 1 ("Baby Troubles") *'Lumpy' - 0 *'Petunia' - 0 *'Handy' - 0 *'Nutty' - 0 *'Sniffles' - 0 *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 0 *'The Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 0 *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Mr. Pickles' - 0 *'Truffles' - 0 *'Mellow' - 0 *'Bonnie' - 0 *'Zippy' - 0 *'Polo' - 0 *'Negu' - 0 *'Mist' - 0 *'Lemmy' - 0 *'Millie' - 0 *'Aaron' - 0 *'Patty' - 0 *'Miko' - 0 *'Mako' - 0 *'Lina' - 0 *'Lyko' - 0 *'Monchis' - 0 *'Mika' - 0 *'Nutley' - 0 *'Floppy' - 0 *'Frosty' - 0 *'Cubby' - 0 *'Daisy' - 0 *'Sunny' - 0 *'Dolly' - 0 *'Molly' - 0 *'Poisons' - 0 *'Derpy' - 0 *'Mimi' - 0 *'Swallon' - 0 *'Berry' - 0 *'Bonnibel' - 0 *'Sunshine' - 0 *'Kraftles' - 0 *'Security' - 0 *'Brainy' - 0 *'Cleany' - 0 *'Shiny' - 0 *'Dusky' - 0 *'Pranky' - 0 *'Eary' - 0 *'Wingles' - 0 *'Geeky' - 0 *'Bolt' - 0 *'Flashy' - 0 *'Bunny' - 0 *'Shannon' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 0 *'Otros' - 0 Galería Artículo principal: Dawn "Wood"/Galería Curiosidades *Sus ojos, a pesar de tener forma de Pac-Man, son diferentes a los de los demás personajes. **Cuando usa el "Captivating Eye" y la clarividencia, los ojos se le vuelven totalmente rojos. *Sus dientes de conejo son distintos a los de los demás personajes con este tipo de dientes, ya que los suyos tienen forma de triángulo. *Es uno de los pocos personajes que tienen un apellido o un seudónimo. *Es uno de los personajes que puede enloquecer al estresarse. **Ironicamente, es más peligrosa estando en su estado normal que en su estado enloquecido. *Tiene 15 años (Confirmado por su creadora). *Es uno de los personajes que tiene uñas visibles (en su caso serían garras). *Es uno de los personajes que perdió una parte de su cuerpo permanentemente (Una gran parte de la mandibula inferior). ** A partir de Fourfold Self, pierde su brazo izquierdo permanentemente y tiene que usar un brazo de metal. * Es más baja que algunos personajes de su edad, y eso la enfada mucho (Una de las cosas que odia es que la llamen enana o cualquier otra palabra o frase que signifique lo mismo). *Sus poderes, como los de Splendid, suelen acarrear problemas; pero en menor medida que los de Splendid, ya que ella sabe usarlos correctamente. *Tiene parecidos con Mellow: *#Los dos son animales del bosque. *#Los dos vienen de un país asiatico (Mellow es ruso y Dawn, japonesa). *#Los dos vivian en una aldea o pueblo. *#Los dos tienen un "otro yo" malvado (Mellow a Wollem y Dawn a Mad Dawn). *#Los dos son huerfanos. *#A sus padres los mataron unos bandidos. *#Los dos mataron al lider del grupo de bandidos que atacaron el lugar donde vivían y mataron a sus padres. *#No les gusta celebrar una fecha en concreto, porque en esa fecha mataron a sus padres (A Mellow no le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños y a Dawn no le gusta celebrar el San Valentin). *#Los dos fueron encontrados en Happy Tree Town y llevados a un hospital por un personaje canon y los dos se hicieron amigo de este (Mellow: Lumpy, Dawn: Cuddles). *#Sus madres eran ardillas. *#Los dos tienen algún tipo de poder. *#Los dos tienen un episodio Ka-Pow! con temática similar. *#Los dos tienen alguna alergia (Mellow a las moras y Dawn a las plumas). *# A los dos no les gusta que les llamen de una manera determinada (A Mellow, Abuelo, y a Dawn, Enana). *# Los dos perdieron una extremidad y tienen que usar unas mecánicas (Mellow perdió las dos piernas y Dawn, el brazo izquierdo). *Se sabe que tiene una moto, además de una apisonadora que llama "Road Roller" (pronunciado "Roda Rora"). *Tiene formas muy extrañas para relajarse, como jugar horas al Tetris. * Se sabe que le gusta leer libros de misterio (Tiene una biblioteca entera llena de ese tipo de libros). *En varios episodios ha demostrado tener una gran fuerza, consiguiendo levantar con suma facilidad a personajes como Lumpy. *Aparentemente, usar durante mucho tiempo sus hailidades psiquicas le produce mucho dolor. *Aunque su voz sea la más grave de todos los personajes femeninos, sus gritos son los más agudos. **Al tener la voz tan grave, Mole la suele confundir con un hombre. **Además, su voz es similar a la utaite 96neko. *Es de nacionalidad japonesa, ya que su acento es japonés, en ocasiones dice palabras en japonés, y la mayoría de actos que hace (sobretodo comer con palillos) son tipicos de Japon, además de que cuando era pequeña vivía en una casa tipica japonesa y que en varios episodios se ha visto que posee una katana. **Además, es uno de los 5 personajes que tienen nacionalidad confirmada, siendo los otros Mellow, Wingles, Nutley y Fantasie. *Padece una leve "thalassophobia" (Miedo al mar), ya que en A Day at the Beach se agobia al ver el mar de la playa donde estaban. *En varios episodios se ha demostrado que tiene una obsesión hacia las sodas y la nata. **Además parece tambien tener una obsesión hacia los cosplays. *Parece gustarle el futbol, ya que en Miracles of Luck se le ve jugando a esto. *Parece gustarle las Creepypastas, sobretodo las de Pokemon (su juego favorito). *Según la jerga japonesa, es una "Yangire". *Tiende a deprimirse con facilidad cuando intenta ayudar a alguien que está muy deprimido, como se ve en un episodio (sin nombre). *Es uno de los personajes que mueren en sus episodios debut. *Es uno de los personajes que usa ropa. *A pesar de ser una ardilla, sus orejas se asemejan a las de un gato, según ella es por tener un gato como antepasado. *Su cola es tan voluminosa que en ocasiones tiene varios objetos dentro de esta. *Su casa, aunque por fuera parece muy pequeña (parece una casa de árbol tipica), por dentro es muy espaciosa (ya que por dentro el espacio es el sextuple del tamaño exterior). *Cada vez que enloquece comienza a decir (en voz baja) "Kolkolkolkolkol", haciendo referencia al personaje de Hetalia "Rusia". *Su ratio de supervivencia es del 85,35%. **En la serie de TV es del 72,95 %. *Sus "técnicas" son una parodia al manga/anime Saint Seiya, además de que en bastantes de sus apariciones parodia este anime. *Su habilidad ocular es una parodia a la saga de canciones/novela/manga/anime "Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors". *Es uno de los personajes que tiene un episodio Ka-Pow! (Living Memories). Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes Verdes Categoría:Personajes con poderes Categoría:Personajes Mentalmente Inestables Categoría:Ardillas Categoría:DragónAcuario Categoría:Personajes con ropa Categoría:Personajes con color de ojos inusual Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends 2 Categoría:Personajes que rara vez mueren Categoría:Personajes con nacionalidad confirmada